A Love That Conquers All
by XxSuicidalMemoriesxX
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha dies in battle? How will a grief stricken Kagome react when Inuyasha tries to communicate?


Hello my awesome readers. Thanks for reading!! D. This is mah first Inuyasha fanfic, so im going to need help with critisizm and spelling errors and such. Don't hesitate to correct any mistakes. This isn't a one shot, so don't worry, and you'll know why I say this at the end of the fanfic. I do not own Inuyasha, just the plot for the fan fiction. Thanks to everyone for reading. I like reviews!! Lol p

It was still early in the evening in Feudal Japan. A certain Hanyou named Inuyasha was sitting alone in a tree as always. His senses on alert and his Tetsusaiga in hand. The past week had brought on a various string of demon attacks, each stronger everyday. Just today, Inuyasha had fought and jus barely won a giant squirrel-like demon. Kagome, a young raven haired human sat alone in Lady Kaede's hut. Tonight, this is where they intended to stay in high hopes of moving on tomorrow early in the morning.

A bored Kagome exited the hut and wandered over to the tree Inuyasha sat beneath. A gentle breeze was drifting through the valley as Kagome sat at the base of the tree to watch the sun set. Inuyasha had heard Kagome exit the hut and his ears had moved forward as to hear her better. Kagome smiled to herself as she looked up at Inuyasha, her cheeks turning a little pink as thoughts ran through her head. _"Is it just me, or does the setting sunlight make his skin shine."_ She tried desperately to shake such thoughts from her head, but it was irrelevant, she was in love with this white haired man.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, a happy smile upon his face. Tonight was the night of the new moon, and soon enough, Inuyasha will lose all his demonic qualities and become human. Kagome always liked this time of the month. Inuyasha was always so much kinder, but it always seemed something went wrong on this night. Normally, a demon would attack on this night, a demon that would be nothing to the Hanyou Inuyasha, but it could mean death to the human Inuyasha.

Suddenly, Kagome looked around in a questioning manner. She sensed a shard of the sacred jewel, and it didn't seem pure to her. Looking up at Inuyasha, she rose to her feet.

"Inuyasha, I sense a shard." This was said as the sun started to slowly fall behind the hills on the horizon. Once this happened, Inuyasha's white hair slowly turned black, and his fuzzy dog ears disappeared from the top of his skull. Then, his claws turned into that of full finger nails. His eyes, once a demonic yellow, became a light chocolate brown.

"Where is it?" The now human Inuyasha asked, drawing his weak looking Tetsusaiga from its sheath. In a relatively swift movement, young Kagome had an arrow strung on her bow, and she was ready for an attack.

"Just beyond that hill, but it's coming closer." Kagome said abruptly, looking to the black haired Inuyasha for any form of order. All Inuyasha managed was to cuss under his breath and shake his head in an aggravated manner. Inuyasha, now mad at himself, was scared the demon would come to close. That it would hurt _his_ Kagome. No, he wouldn't let it happen. Despite beinf a rather moody and rude demon, Inuyasha did have a heart, and his heart, as far as he was concerned, beat only for Kagome.

"Kagome, Run!' Inuyasha screamed this to his companion as the demon came over the hill. It was in fact a fish type demon. It had black gleaming scales all over its body, and slits for eyes, and this fish, didn't look happy. It was clear that the jewel shards must have been enabling this creature to live on land. The fish, smirking defiantly ran directly for Kagome. Kagome, in an attempt to save herself, got her bow ready to shoot, she realesed the arrow, however, she hadn't been paying attention to Inuyasha who had jumped into the shining arrows path at the absolutely worst time. The sacred arrow hit Inuyasha directly in the chest. This was followed by an ear-splitting scream and a rather large shower of blood coming from the once Hanyou.

"Inuyasha!?" The young priestess shouted and ran over to her secret love. The scaly fish demon, completely forgotten about had lunged for the partially conscious Inuyasha. Inuyasha, determined to save Kagome jumped up, using the last of his energy, he thrust his old looking sword up, and beheaded the fish demon. However, upon using the last of his strength Inuyasha fell to his side, his eyes half closed, blood seeping from the wound on his chest, his heart was wounded, and deeply.

Kagome, know kneeling at Inuyasha's side was crying heavily. It was her fault he was hurt. Kagome was now stained with Inuyasha's blood as she had been kneeling there beside him.

"I-I love you, Kagome." The human Inuyasha said, his breathing now labored and coming in pants.

"I love you too." Was Kagome's response. She was still crying, she was so scared.

"I-I'll be fine." Inuyasha said before coughing up a rather large amount of blood.

"N-no you won't...and it's my fault." She said, hiccupping and then sobbing. Her small frame now racked with sobs. Inuyasha knew it was wrong to lie to her. To have told her he was fine. He knew he wasn't. If only he could make it until sunrise, then he'd be fine. It was only midnight however, and it didn't seem Inuyasha could endure that long with how much blood he'd lost.

It was only ten minutes later, that Inuyasha's breathing stopped, and his heart ceased to beat. He died in Kagome's arms at that moment. Kagome, now holding his cooling and paling body was sobbing and crying uncontrollably, she couldn't believe it. Inuyasha was dead, and it was her arrow that killed him.

"I-I love you, Inuyasha." She mumbled and kissed the unmoving human body.


End file.
